bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Oliver Holmes/Tropes
This is a list of tropes that fit the character and actions of Oliver Holmes. List of Tropes A-G *'Abuse Is Okay When When It Is Female On Male:' Played with. Most of the other V-14 members ignore it when Oliver is kicked in the balls due to the fact he is often being a jerkass before such. However, there are times when he is willing to stand up for himself instead of take punishment. *'Abusive Parent:' Not exactly abusive, but he was somewhat neglectful to Genesis to the point of having her escape his watch to go off street-roaming at night. *'Adult Child:' Despite being within his late thirties, he commonly exhibits the traits of a teenager or a young adult. This trait becomes more disturbing when you realize that this undertones something darker... *'Affably Evil' *'Anti-Hero:' Type V, considering he's capable of slaughtering innocents on orders without question. However, he seems to regress to more of a Type IV if you consider that he's quite willing to protect his colleagues and boss when they're in danger. *'Artistic License - Gun Safety:' You'd think that considering he's broken just about every gun safety rule in the midst of combat that Oliver would've screwed himself over a million times now. *'Blood Knight:' Oliver naturally abandons all fear and welcomes the concept of a good fight with open arms. *'Badass:' As traditional for V-14 members. **'Badass in A Nice Suit:' Who would expect one of the most foul-mouthed and rebellious members of the V-14 to wear a suit and tie? **'Badass Normal:' And probably the only one out of his group. That is, until he's driven off the edge by Choku Kanshin after he nearly kills Hyōryū. *'Berserk Button:' He really hates it when someone decides to pry into his thoughts or threaten his friends and family - especially Angelika. Nor does he appreciate it when someone attempts to bribe him into defecting from the side of the V-14. But in particular, he loathes traitors... *'Big Screwed-Up Family:' He's the father that heard about his wife killed in the line of duty, was forced to leave one of his daughters behind, and shot his other one in the head due to grieving rage. Not to mention, the one what subjected him to constant mind rape in order to make him the perfect soldier was his own father. Recently, his elder brother has even made it a goal to kill him and his entire "new family" for revenge against the death of Genesis... but it turns out that he just might be doing it just for kicks. Not a big family, but definitely screwed up. *'Bottomless Magazines:' He won't reload until the battle's finished. *'Break The Haughty:' Oliver, upon feeling oppressed by Mōshin Tenmō's spiritual energy, having his past plucked out for everyone to hear about with a few sentences, and then being shown that he is unable to do anything about it, loses his shit. But that's not all! He is kept from getting himself killed by the same one who he hated the most and promptly lectured by her. All of this in front of his teammates, too. Talk about a really bad moment... *'Charles Atlas Superpower:' Because someone who can kick another person through another building within several meters classifies. *'Celibate Villain Protagonist:' It is implied that Oliver has not had a sex life - something that his teammates are more than willing to tease/insult him for. However, this is wiped away once it's revealed that he was once the husband during his Aether days. *'Cluster F-Bomb:' Oliver tends to swear a lot, almost as much as his female counterpart does. *'The Cynic' *'Daddy Had a Good Reason For Abandoning You:' After all, he was forced to evacuate a burning military base and leave Kaitlyn behind after failing to find her in time. *'Daddy Wasn't There:' For Genesis, at least. *'Driven to Suicide:' After Oliver gets caught on the receiving end of injuries delivered by the 9th Division seated soldiers, Hyōryū begins to think that he's seriously trying to kill himself. It's unknown whether or not this is true. *'Even Evil Has Standards:' Oliver tends to get extremely pissed off when someone gloats about performing an underhanded method to gain the upper hand against someone else, hence his loathing towards Mōka Komori and Karitori. *'The Gunslinger:' Type C. *'Groin Attack:' At least once physically and even more verbally. *'Gun Fu:' To the extreme! *'Guns Akimbo:' His common fighting style. *'The Gunslinger:' He's close to Type C. *'Gun Twirling:' He tends to do this from time to time in idle situations. H-P *'Hair Contrast Duo:' With Hyōryū and Angelika. *'Handguns:' These are pretty much the bulk of the main weapons he uses, although he's capable of shooting with a rifle, too). *'Heroic BSOD:' Slowly fades into this after his humiliation at the hands of Mōka. He gets better, though. *'Improbable Aiming Skills:' He can shoot targets without looking at them. *'Instant Death Bullet:' Anyone who's not an important character will suffer this. *'Jerkass:' All the time. Even when he's in the face of someone that can kill him without lifting a finger, all he does is make some sarcastic or insulting remark. *'Mexican Stand-Off:' After first meeting a demonized Shou, Oliver is quick to pull out his guns and initiate this out of the belief(?) that it was someone impersonating him. Hyōryū completes the trope. *'Noble Demon:' Oliver and his teammates actually did a good thing for the Soul Society by destroying the HQ of Red Sun cultists in the Rukongai, albeit indirectly. *'Parental Abandonment:' Oliver was forced and "forced" to do this to Kaitlyn and Genesis, respectively. *'Parental Betrayal:' Oliver shooting Genesis in the head definitely qualifies. *'Parental Favoritism:' He and his wife Allison showed this towards Kaitlyn, leaving Genesis out in the process. *'Psycho For Hire:' Sort of. He has most of the mannerisms and motives necessary for this trope, but he only works for one person. *'Psychotic Smirk:' In the midst of combat, he can be seen dawning this. Q-V *'Sarcastic Devotee' *'Ship Tease:' There are subtle hints about how Oliver really feels about Angelika. Later on, he confesses his feelings for her and the two end up making a couple. *'Slasher Smile:' See Psychotic Smirk. *'Spirited Competitor:' He enjoys fighting someone who can give him a challenge. *'Trigger Happy:' His colleagues are more than willing to accuse him of compensating for something due to this trope, combined with his jerk-ass attitude. He does not see the logic in such. *'Troll:' Oh, you'd better believe it. *'Villain Protagonist' *'Vitrolic Best Buds:' Just about every one of his friends can qualify due to his jerk-ass behavior. W-Z *'Worthy Opponent:' It is implied that he was this to Shou Yoshizawa sometime in the past. Category:Trope Pages